Changeling: The Lost
Changeling: the Lost ist ein Spiel aus White Wolfs Rollenspiel-Reihe der Chronicles of Darkness und wurde am 16. August 2007 veröffentlicht.right Der Titel des Spiels ist eine Anspielung auf den Hintergrund der Spielercharaktere, der besonders im Zeichen der Entwurzelung von Zuhause und dem vertrauten Umfeld steht. Konzept In Changeling: the Lost übernehmen die Spieler menschliche Charaktere, die durch die monströsen True Fae in das Feenreich Arkadia verschleppt und dort von ihren Versklavern zu Abbildern ihrer selbst verwandelt wurden. Was die True Fae damit bezwecken ist ein ungelöstes Rätsel, da die Feen Arkadias keinerlei Menschlichkeit in sich tragen und ihre Motive damit sehr undurchsichtig für Sterbliche sind. Changelings (zu deutsch: "Wechselbalg, -bälger; Plural") wurden von ihren Entführern den Gegebenheiten (Aufgabe des Sklaven) entsprechend umfassend verwandelt; so wurde in etwa ein Mann, der zum Jagdtier einer Fee werden sollte, kurzerhand in einen menschlichen Hund verwandelt. Eine Fee, die eine Lichtquelle benötigt, verwandelt kurzerhand ihren Sklaven in eine wandelnde Fackel. Zudem wird bei beinahe jeder Entführung ein sogennanter "Fetch" zurückgelassen, ein Simulacrum aus Abfall und Schrott, das in die Form des Entführten geformt wird und von da an dessen Leben für ihn führt. Das Spiel "Changeling: the Lost" handelt zumeist von der Reintegration der entfremdeten Wechselbälger in die menschliche Gesellschaft, wobei sie mit einigen Stolpersteinen zu kämpfen haben, wie zum Beispiel der Tatsache, dass in Arkadia die Zeit ganz anders vergeht und ihre Familien womöglich nur um ein paar Stunden gealtert sind, wärend sie zwanzig Jahre in Gefangenschaft verbracht haben. Zur Bewältigung dieser Sinnkrise haben sich die Changelings in den sogennanten "Freeholds" organisiert, Verbünde von Changelings, die sich gegenseitig unterstützen. Abhängig von der Jahreszeit wird der Freehold von einem bestimmten "Court" regiert, die wiederum vier Arten von philosophisch-politischen Aspekten des Changeling-Lebens abdecken. Courts *'Spring': Der Spring Court besteht aus denjenigen Changelings, die besonders viel Wert darauf legen, ihre persönlichen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen und einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Die Emotion, die sie verkörpern ist "Lust", allerdings nicht nur die körperliche, sondern auch die intellektuelle. *'Summer': Der Summer Court ist von Changelings bevölkert, die besessen davon sind, ihre körperlichen Grenzen zu überwinden und sich selbst für den Kampf gegen die Gentry, wie die True Fae auch genannt werden, zu rüsten. Die mit ihnen assoziierte Emotion ist "Wut" und von diesem Gefühl gewinnt der Changeling des Summer Courts am besten "Glamour". *'Autumn': Der Autumn Court ist die Organisation, der sich Changelings anschließen, die mehr über ihre Natur erfahren wollen, über die magischen Verträge, mit deren Hilfe sie die physikalischen Gesetze und die der Logik außer Kraft setzen können; nicht zuletzt um daraus eine Waffe gegen die True Fae zu schmieden. Die Emotion, aus der sie Kraft beziehen ist "Furcht". *'Winter': Der Winter Court beherbergt zumeist Changelings, die sich vor ihren Entführern verstecken und im Untergrund der Gesellschaft zu Hause sind. Sie sind unauffällig, diskret und sehr schwierig aufzuspüren, wenn sie nicht gefunden werden wollen und ihre Lebensphilosophie ist "Was mich nicht finden kann, kann mir auch nicht weh tun". Die Emotion, von der sie sich nähren, ist "Trauer". Charaktere Charaktere in Changeling: the Lost gehören zu einer von sechs Arten von märchenhaft entfremdeten Formen des Menschen. *'Beast': Unter diese Kategorie fallen Changelings, die dem äußeren nach und in ihrer Funktion Tieren nachempfunden wurden. Sie haben einen engen Kontakt zur Natur und der Tierwelt und sind zumeist wilde Gestalten. *'Darklings': Von den Finsterlingen wurden dunkle Verließe und Höhlen bevölkert. Sie wurden von Kobolden und anderem dunklem Gezücht entführt und wurden an ihre düsteren Meister angepasst. Sie sind verstohlen, hinterhältig und oftmals zynisch. *'Elementals': Elementare sind am meisten von der menschlichen Natur entrückt, da sie in eine Repräsentation eines natürlichen Zustandes verwandelt wurden, wie etwa Feuer-Elementare oder Baum-Menschen. Durch ihre fremdartige Natur fällt es ihnen schwerer, menschlichen Anschluss zu finden. *'Fairest': Schönen Feen, Elfen und Dryaden nachempfunden, sind die Fairest diejenigen Changelings, die als Lustsklaven oder Kunstobjekte verwendet wurden. Sie sind ausnehmend schön, elegant und anmutig, was oftmals eine gewisse Arroganz mit sich bringt. *'Oger': Oger sind grobschlächtige und brutale Gestalten, die oftmals Folter und Qualen unter ihren Versklavern durchleiden mussten und dementsprechend zähe Naturen entwickelt haben. Sie stellen die Art dar, die am ehesten als Tanks bezeichnet werden könnte. *'Wizened': Die Wizened stellen die märchenhaften Schmiede, Erfinder und Gallanten dar. Sie sind Zwergen der Folklore und anderen erfinderischen Wesen nachempfunden und sind oftmals verschroben und weltfremd. Charaktere in Changeling: the Lost können auf besondere feenhafte Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen, die sogennanten Verträge. Mithilfe dieser können die Wechselbälger magische Effekte hervorrufen und sich damit effektiver gegen die Gefahren der Welt der Dunkelheit verteidigen. Die folgenden Arten von Verträgen kann ein Wechselbalg "erlernen", wobei jeder Punkt in einem Vertrag einer "Klausel" entspricht, also einem bestimmten Effekt, der durch das Ausgeben von Glamour oder Willenskraft hervorgerufen wird: *'Artifice': Der Artifice-Vertrag befasst sich damit, Gegenstände zu reparieren, zu zerstören oder völlig neue zu schaffen. *'Darkness': Mit dem Darkness-Vertrag kann ein Changeling sich verhüllen und sich unbemerkt bewegen. *'Dream': Mit dem Dream-Vertrag können Changelings in die Träume anderer eindringen, diese überwachen oder Gegenstände aus ihnen heraus projizieren. *'Elements': Die Elements-Klauseln sorgen dafür, dass ein Changeling ein spezifisches Element nach Belieben kontrollieren kann. *'Fang and Talon': Mit diesem Vertrag kann der Changeling tierische Aspekte annehmen und die Tierwelt manipulieren. *'Hearth': Die Klauseln des Hearth-Vertrages befassen sich damit, dass Schicksal geringfügig zu manipulieren und Glück oder Pech hervorzurufen. *'Mirror': Mit diesen Klauseln kann ein Changeling sich in andere Personen verwandeln, oder seine halbmenschliche Form gar komplett ablegen und zu etwas völlig anderem werden. *'Smoke': Dieser Vertrag unterstützt Heimlichkeit und befasst sich damit, Fußspuren zu verfälschen, oder den Spielercharakter unsichtbar zu machen. *'Vainglory': Der Vainglory-Vertrag befasst sich damit, Aufmerksamkeit auf den Changeling zu lenken und ihn für andere attraktiver zu machen, was insbesondere in sozialen Situationen hilft. Neben den aufgeführten Verträgen gibt es auch noch Court-spezifische Verträge, die erst abhängig von Rang und Status innerhalb des Courts zugänglich werden. Changelings verfügen außerdem über die Fähigkeit, durch das Wyrd in ihnen magisch bindende Pakte und Schwüre abzulegen, die für alle Betroffenen zum Vorteil gereichen, aber oftmals mit schweren und unausweichlichen Strafen im Falle von Nichteinhaltung geahndet werden. Lexikon *'Glamour': Glamour ist die magische "Währung" in Changeling: the Lost und wird benötigt, um Verträge zu aktivieren oder die seltenen Tokens (fee-ische Artefakte) zu bedienen. Changelings können sich von starken Emotionen ernähren, um ihren Vorrat an Glamour wieder aufzufüllen. *'Wyrd': Die durch die Verwandlung in ein Wechselbalg zugängliche feenhafte Energie, die zugleich den Grad an Annäherung zur Fee darstellt. Je höher das Wyrd, umso mehr ist der Charakter mit dem Feenreich Arkadia verbunden. Ein Changeling mit Wyrd 10 ist auf dem besten Wege, selbst eine Fae zu werden, wärend ein Changeling mti Wyrd 1 ein beinahe normales Leben führen könnte. Siehe auch *Liste der Changeling: The Lost-Bücher en:Changeling: The Lost pl:Odmieniec: Zagubieni Category:Changeling: The Lost Category:Neue Welt der Dunkelheit